C'était toi
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Un Draco qui disparait mais personne ne s'en préoccupe. Personne à part Harry. Harry quitte son dortoir chaque soir à la même heure. Pour qui? Pourquoi? Personne ne le sait, mais lui est bien décidé à avoir des réponses
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Disparition

Le 31 octobre était une fête appréciée des sorciers à Poudlard. En effet, entourés de citrouilles et de décorations monstrueusement monstres, les élèves dévoraient leur petit déjeuner avec entrain sous les discours quelque peu ponctués par le rire des élèves insouciants.

A présent en cinquième année, Harry ne s'étonnait plus de ces éblouissants tours de magie de même que ses meilleurs amis Ronald et Hermione ne semblaient pas s'extasier d'avantage que lui.

Cependant, un élève manquait à l'appel: Draco. Le jeune Malfoy était arrivé par le Poudlard express comme la plupart des étudiants mais après avoir suivi le premier mois de cours avec application, il avait soudainement disparu. C'était le jour d'une sortie à Préaulard, l'équivalent d'une galerie commerçante où l'on trouvait toute sorte de choses que le blond semblait s'être volatilisé.

Son départ s'était fait fortement remarquer dans le silence de mort qui régnait à la table des Serpentards. Le directeur, un certain Albus Dumbledore ne chercha pas la cause de l'absence du préfet de la maison, comme s'il savait tout. Comme si, pour lui, cette soudaine disparition tombait sous le sens.

Les élèves semblaient s'en réjouir mais un seul s'inquiétait de cette absence prolongée. Il avait tout d'abord cru que ce blond arrogant et provocateur dont il aimait bien mater le derrière était malade. Puis, avec le temps, ses inquiétudes prirent de l'ampleur jusqu'au jour où il se rendit dans la tour du directeur, chuchotant le mot de passe : Magnum.

La nonchalance avec laquelle lui répondit son protecteur ne l'inquiéta que d'avantage mais il n'eut pas le choix que de se plier à son directeur. S'il ne désirait pas divulguer ses connaissances, c'était parfaitement son choix mais quelque part, Harry souffrait de ne pas être mis dans la confidence. Il voulait savoir pourquoi le préfet des vert et argent ne venait plus en cours depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Emmuré dans son mutisme et ses pensées, il sursauta quand la voix Hermione grimpa dans les décibels. Ecouter Ron maugréer comme quoi Draco faisait sans doute une mission pour le compte de Lord Voldemort la rendait folle. De même que l'indifférence de son autre meilleur ami lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Pourtant, le brun entendait tout ce que disait le rouquin et les idées lui semblaient toutes aussi invraisemblables que réelles. Le Serpentard avait-il reçu la marque des ténèbres? Était-il dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Chaque soir avant de s'endormir, il priait pour que ce ne fut pas le cas, plongeant dans ses effroyables cauchemars où l'homme de sa vie lui infligeait le sortilège de mort sous les yeux de son vénéré maître. Parfois, il voyait Draco se faire tuer par Nagini, le serpent du mage noir pour avoir refusé de rejoindre son camp. Néanmoins, cette fois-là, Harry se sentait différent. Il voyait un loup énorme au pelage noir qui hurlait à la lune observé au loin par un autre loup. Ce loup noir dans son rêve, il en était persuadé, c'était son pire ennemi et l'amant de son coeur: Draco Malfoy.

Ce soir-là, Potter se réveilla en sursaut, il avait encore rêvé. Abasourdi par ce rêve, il ne voulu pas y croire et se recoucha, impatient de retourner à sa place, confortablement installé dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Malamute Alaskan

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, soucieux. Ses rêves étaient tellement différents des précédents… Sans doute était-ce dû à cette nouvelle qu'il avait découvert pendant ses vacances chez les Dursley.

En effet, pas plus tard que l'été dernier, il avait fait des recherches sur sa famille et s'étaient découvert un lien de parenté avec les animagus. Excité par cette idée, il décida de se documenter et passa la majorité de ses vacances à rêvasser son plan avant de mettre en pratique ses talents de sorcier. Lui qui avait toujours voulu être métamorphomage comme l'était Tonks, le voilà qui semblait à demi exaucé en découvrant le magnifique Malamute Alaskan en lequel il se transformait.

Il n'en restait pas moins troublé car ce magnifique chien des neiges qui ressemblait en tout point à celui de son rêve. Il avait déjà fait des rêves prémonitoires mais il connaissait assez bien Draco pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait être un loup. Son rêve était purement fictif mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se poser mille et une questions. Pourquoi son blond n'était-il plus à Poudlard? Pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas en cours et surtout pourquoi la carte du Maraudeur que lui avait offert Georges et Fred indiquait-elle les traces de Malfoy dans la forêt interdite? En resongeant à son rêve, Harry se dit qu'il était temps d'annoncer la vérité à ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais en les voyant aussi songeurs à propos du préfet de Serpentard, il tint bon et ne leur dit rien.

La nuit, sans faire le moindre bruit, il se vêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta le dortoir des gryffondors dans le silence le plus complet.

Depuis qu'il avait frôlé la mort plusieurs fois, Harry s'isolait comme pour mieux vivre sa vie en étant lui-même. Les nuits noires, il se métamorphosait en un magnifique chien des neiges. Courant à en perdre haleine sur ses quatre pattes et savourant le vent qui fouettait sa fourrure noire grise et blanche et le contact de la terre fraichement remuée entre ses coussinets, il allait chaque soir au pied d'une falaise et hurlait à la lune. Au fond de lui, la tristesse ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Il voulait une chose. Draco. Exténué, il finissait par retourner à son dortoir les cheveux en bataille et le corps couvert de terre.

Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient alors remarqué plusieurs soirs de suite que le brun s'échappait du dortoir et finirent par le suivre. Harry ne les avait pas remarqué mais quand il prit son apparence de chien, ses sens semblaient s'être affutés. Il repéra dès lors la douce odeur de vanille qui émanait des cheveux d'Hermione et se retourna pour leur faire face.

Ron le fixait intensément, la gueule ouverte tandis que sa petite amie regardait le chien s'étendre sur le sentier de terre battue et passer la langue, le souffle tranquille. Joyeux, il émet un jappement amical avant de se tourner sur le dos, de se relever d'un geste brusque et de foncer dans la forêt tandis que la voix de ses amis s'éteignaient au loin.

- Un… loup? Harry est un loup? demanda Ronald quelque peu nerveux.

- Ce n'est pas un loup Ron, c'est un Malamute Alaskan murmura le jeune fille. Oui! C'est pour ca qu'il m'a demandé des livres sur les Animagus! C'en est un! Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt? s'écrira-t-elle avant de tirer le bras de son compagnon jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Chacun alla se coucher, attendant avec impatience les explications que leur ami pourrait leur fournir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Une étrange rencontre

Le lendemain matin était un samedi et n'ayant pas cours, le jeune Harry s'était levé tard et ses amis n'avaient pas osé le réveiller.

En effet, après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à courir dans la forêt, l'animagus était plus que fatigué. Le brun dormi jusqu'au repas de midi et alla rejoindre ses amis à la salle commune.

Affamé, il se rua sur les tranches de poulet rôti qu'il dévora avec ses doigts sans même prendre le temps de se servir des couverts. Il était tellement concentré sur son dîner qu'il s'apercevait à peine que son meilleur ami le dévisageait.

- Harry… Et si tu nous racontais pour hier? demanda Ron, impatient d'avoir des explications.

Le brun eut un soupir exaspéré et s'obligea à laisser de côté la cuisse de poulet qu'il venait de saisir. Il raconta toute l'histoire à ses amis: son lien de parenté avec un animagus, les recherches sur sa famille dont il ignorait tout jusqu'alors et tout le reste.

Après leur dîner, les gryffondors se hâtèrent d'aller rendre visite à leur professeur et ami Rubeus Hagrid. Celui-ci semblait occupé à rassembler des chaines et jeta Harry et ses deux acolytes sur le pas de sa porte, prétextant du travail.

Hermione paraissait offusquée. Jamais le garde-chasse n'avait agi d'une façon aussi grotesque envers eux. Mieux, il les aidait quand il le pouvait, les protégeant de Rusard le gardien et de sa chatte fouineuse. Préférant oublier cet incident, ils rentrèrent faire leurs devoirs avant d'être pris de cours dans leur timing.

Le soir venu, l'animagus sorti une nouvelle fois en douce, protégé par sa cape d'invisibilité. Il laissa ses affaires dans la cachette qu'il avait improvisé et se métamorphosa.

Presqu'aussitôt, ses sens s'affutèrent et il perçu une présence non loin de lui. Redressant la tête et humant l'air, il sentait l'odeur d'un loup avant d'entendre son hurlement. Un hurlement de solitude.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le corps de l'animagus se lança à la poursuite de l'odeur qu'il avait perçu et après quelques kilomètres de distance parcourue, il rejoignit la bête.

C'était un loup noir aux yeux gris qui paraissaient curieusement familier au survivant. Il s'approcha comme pour le saluer quand le loup hurla avant de se mettre en marche, courant rapidement et semant le Malamute qui n'avait pas l'habitude de courir aussi vite.

Harry soupira, il l'avait perdu. Qui était-ce? Pourquoi son regard lui paraissait aussi familier? Pourquoi s'était-il enfui? Et surtout qu'elle était cette peine profonde et impossible à soulager qu'il avait vu dans les beaux yeux gris sombres?

C'est la tête pleine d'interrogations que le chien des neiges retourna au dortoir des lions où il changea sa robe de sorcier par son pyjama. Il s'allongea dans ses draps et exténué, il s'endormit presqu'aussitôt.

Au petit matin, Harry se fit réveiller par les bruits qui envahissaient progressivement le dortoir. Tout d'abord ce n'étaient que des chuchotements et le brun s'était décidé à les ignorer.

Néanmoins, petit à petit, son cerveau brisa la brume qui l'entourait et les mots se firent plus clairs: Draco Malfoy était de retour.

Il s'empressa donc de quitter son lit, s'habilla rapidement sans même prendre le temps d'une douche et dégringola l'escalier, manquant de peu de se casser la figure.

Et là, assis à la table des Serpentards se tenait le blond qu'il avait haït toutes ces années mais qu'il était malgré tout heureux de retrouver.

En guise de bonjour, Draco l'insulta de balafré, une vieille habitude due à sa cicatrice qui avait fait de lui le garçon qui a survécu. Mais cette fois, le ton était différent. Peut-être parce que cela faisait longtemps d'après Hermione mais Harry n'en était pas aussi sur. Le jeune Malfoy avait changé. Il en était persuadé.

Malfoy l'avait toujours insulté, mais pour Harry, ce n'était pas des insultes, pas de véritables en tout cas. Il avait l'impression que derrière tout cela, Draco cachait quelque chose.

Inquiet pour le restant de la journée, il ne vit pas celui-ci passer et le soir venu, il retrouva avec un plaisir non dissimulé la terre ferme sous ses pattes puissantes. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se met à courir, à courir si vite que le paysage autour de lui n'était qu'un flou de taches vertes.

Il allait s'abreuver à un cours d'eau quand il la vit à nouveau: la créature de l'autre soir. Elle ne semblait pas dangereuse, juste curieuse. Elle le fixait avec un regard gris incessant mais Harry eut beau chercher, il ne voyait pas où il avait bien pu rencontrer de tels yeux.

Sans avertissement, la bête termina de boire et se remit à courir, s'éloignant du point d'eau et avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait, le gros chien loup le suivait, le rattrapa puis couru à ses côtés.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que longtemps après le couvre-feu et le brun regagna sa cachette et vit la bête s'éloigner, appelée au loin par un coup de sifflet inaudible pour les hommes.

Le survivant reprit son apparence d'humain et retourna à son dortoir où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient. Il les accueillit d'un geste de la main et s'allongea dans son lit, plongeant en quelques secondes à peine dans un long sommeil réparateur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: C'était toi

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en retard et n'alla pas au cours du matin qui ne l'intéressait nullement. La divination? Rien à faire! Malgré son envie de ne pas assister au cours de potions, il s'y rendit néanmoins et pour comble de malheur, il croisa Malfoy dans les couloirs. Ils étaient en retard. Tout les deux.

Comme pour les punir, à la place d'enlever des points aux deux maisons, le professeur Rogue les mit ensemble et ils durent travailler leur polynectar à deux.

Pestant contre son sort, le brun ne vit pas tout de suite la blessure à la main de Draco qui l'empêchait de couper ses ingrédients correctement. Ce n'est que lorsque le couteau lui échappa des mains que Potter réagit.

Il avait prévu de passer un savon au blond qui avait failli lui couper un doigt mais quand il vit le bandage serré à la main de son partenaire, il prit lui-même les ingrédients et les coupa.

Durant l'exercice, le serpentard ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer en silence, s'assurant que son coéquipier ne risquait pas de tout faire rater.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à trembler. Aucune émotion n'aurait pu justifier cette colère qu'il semblait contenir de toutes ses forces. Il eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant de s'écrouler de tout son corps sur le pauvre Harry.

Le professeur Rogue était tellement inquiet pour son élève préféré qu'il le porta comme on porte une princesse jusqu'à l'infirmerie de Pompom.

Ordonnant au Gryffondor de surveiller son protégé, il fit un rapide passage à son bureau et amena une potion rouge comme du vin à Draco. Il le fit boire et retourna à sa classe pour libérer ses élèves de son cours.

Harry prit alors place sur un tabouret et attendit patiemment. Il voulait une explication et il l'aurait.

Les minutes qui suivirent l'absorbement de la potion, le blond se mit à gesticuler avec une telle force que le brun eut tout juste le temps de l'empêcher de tomber du lit et de crier à l'aide.

Pompom arriva rapidement à ses côtés et à deux, ils entreprirent de calmer le serpentard qui semblait se tordre de douleur. Le professeur rogue fini par arriver, averti par le patronus de son plus détestable élève et de sa voix rauque calma son protégé.

Malfoy se releva brutalement, manquant de faire tomber l'élu par terre et plongea son regard dans le sien. L'espace d'un instant, Harry ne fit pas le rapprochement, mais très vite la tête du loup remplaça celle de son pire ennemi et il fit le rapprochement.

Abasourdi, il chercha à s'éloigner mais les doigts de l'élève alité s'agrippèrent à sa robe de sorcier pour ne plus la lâcher.

- Reste. supplia le blond à l'élu. Je t'en supplie.

Choqué par cette demande inattendue, Potter accepta néanmoins de rester et reprit place à son chevet, gardant la main du blessé dans la sienne.

Il ne sut pas ce qui le poussa à faire ca mais il resta. Il resta jusqu'à ce que ses amis viennent le chercher, surpris de le voir endormi au côté de Malfoy qui dormait lui aussi, le visage plus serein.

L'adolescent se leva donc et regagna sa salle commune, laissant le Serpentard seul. Avant de partir, il lui jeta un dernier regard. Ses yeux… il en était certain. C'étaient les mêmes.

Dans la salle commune, il discuta un peu avec ses deux meilleurs amis et fit ses devoirs avec quelques gryffondors avant d'attendre, comme à son habitude, que tous furent endormis.

Dans le plus grand silence, il quitta la pièce et se rendit à sa cachette là où il se métamorphosa et laissa ses affaires. Il voulait revoir le loup. Au moins pour confirmer son hypothèse.

Longtemps il couru dans la forêt avant que son homologue canin n'hurle au loin. En deux trois coup de pattes, Harry eut tôt fait de le rejoindre et ils se firent face.

Prenant le risque, il reprit son apparence d'adolescent et en un bond, la bête fut sur lui, l'immobilisant dos contre sol.

Le brun eut d'abord l'idée de se débattre mais quand il vit la plaie qui couvrait encore la patte droite du loup il sourit:

- Draco… Je sais que c'est toi. Tu m'entends Draco? demanda-t-il encore sonné du choc.

La bête se releva comme pour le laisser respirer et sous les yeux du survivant, son blond prit la place du loup et s'étendit sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

- Comment as-tu deviné? dit celui-ci, rouge comme une pivoine.

Harry lui fit alors part de ses suppositions et le jeune Serpentard sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, toute gêne oubliée.

- Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy et je t'aime comme un fou Harry Potter… dit-il, l'embrassant une fois encore, scellant leurs destins sous les reflets blancs de la lune.


End file.
